Soul of a Harlequin
by Gothgirl3000
Summary: Joker enters Harley's mind and discovers things about her that he never knew existed (My take on emoticlones but Harley style) HarleyxJoker
1. Chapter 1

The Joker was making his way upstairs to the bedroom for a rest after working all afternoon on schemes. he was slightly looking forward to cuddling up with Harley; when she wasn't being a clingy cry-baby she was rather sexy.

He opened the door to see Harley laid on the bed upon her back one hand on her chest the other sprawled out behind her bed. She was wearing her Harlequin suit but her make-up was off, her hat and mask were on her dressing table and her hair was lose.

The Joker sighed heavily "Harley move over daddy wants to sleep too" he said firmly.

Harley didn't budge she didn't even answer him she just lay there.

The Joker clenched his fists "Harley I'm getting cross now do as your told".

Harley again didn't answer him she just continued to lie where she was without budging over even moving a muscle.

The Joker was through playing around he stormed up to the bed and grabbed Harley to force her to move and was shocked when she didn't speak or complain she was merely silent.

"HARLEY! HARLEY WAKE UP!" He snapped crossly. He was worried now as to why she wouldn't wake up from this sleep.

Suddenly he saw a mirror on Harley's dressing table that he hadn't seen before. It was round and had a red and black diamond design on the back.

"Funny I don't remember buying this" he said and picked it up. As soon as he did it began glowing and a bright light flashed out pulling him inside.

**_a couple of minutes later_**

The Joker woke up in a dark gloomy corridor with many doors with white masks on the front with different expressions "Where the hell am I?" The Joker said crossly.

_"Welcome to the mind Joker you have been expected" _ a female voice said. It sounded like Harley but not her normal self it was more formal and serious like when she was still Dr. Harleen Quinzelle.

"Harley where are you?" The Joker said firmly.

_"All around you each door holds a part of myself that I keep hidden away some you will be familiar with" _ Harleen's voice said.

The Joker looked around and turned to one of the doors and swallowed "Perhaps I can amuse myself by peering inside my little Harlequin's mind" he said thoughtfully unaware of the shock that awaited him.


	2. C2: These tears

The Joker found himself walking through a graveyard covered in dust, cobwebs and dirt. There were tree's all around but they looked sad and creepy and a cold wind was blowing "Where the hell am I? And why does Harley have such a fucked up place in her mind?" The Joker thought. He was aware Harley was always happy but this was just plain depressing and it was not very homely either.

He may have liked seeing people completely miserable and in fear of him nothing made him feel happier. The best part was when he forced them to die with a huge grin on their faces. It was such a laugh that he was hurting batman by taking advantage of others that it made him want to smile then and there but then he spotted a figure in the distance.

"Hey you there show yourself!" The Joker yelled crossly. He was in no mood for games and if he had been drugged by Ivy he was going to make her pay big time. He hated her enough as it was since she was always stealing Harley away which annoyed him to no end but then he stopped and stared his mouth hanging open.

He spotted Harley sitting on a bench her head bowed and a sad look on her face. But what really surprised him was her attire it was completely unusual for anything she would normally wear. She was wearing normal make-up, no harlequin mask or costume, no jester hat or hammer just a normal of not depressing outfit. It made him sad just looking at her and that was a rare thing for The Joker. The fact that she wasn't himself made him feel even worse she was pretty when she took the make-up off but being a Harlequin was what made him smile; she had her own dangerous persona.

It was a sight he had never seen before and in all honesty it set a slightly romantic mood the only off putting part was the whole depressing atmosphere. She really had good taste in clothes but she was behaving like someone had just died namely him in retrospect. He walked up to her and decided to find out for himself why she was acting so bizarre.

Harley was wearing a black knee length dress with long sleeves and a v front chest with lace around the hem, the front and the sleeves; On her feet were black stiletto's that made her look somewhat sexy. She had greyish silver eye shadow on, black mascara and blackish-red lipstick. Her hair was lose and fell to her elbows making her look innocent and beautiful.

"Harley?" The Joker said shocked. The way she was now was somewhat sexy if she dressed like that for a posh evening he would be glad that put in so much effort she would just have to loose the sad act.

Harley looked up and became fearful "Oh Mistah-J it's you please don't hurt me" She begged her eyes filled with fear. She looked more afraid than usual like he was about to force himself on her or just plain beat her until she wouldn't fight back anymore.

The Joker was shocked "Harley what are you talking about? I never hurt you unless I need to teach you a lesson you KNOW that" He said firmly. He liked her to be obedient but not AFRAID of him that was never what he wanted from her.

"I know your trying to make me feel better Puddin but you're always mad even if you don't say it" Harley said sadly not looking at him. A small tear appeared at the corner of her eye and spilled down her cheek onto her lap.

The Joker felt like his heart would break his precious Harlequin didn't believe that he CARED about her and was merely going to abuse her all the time where did this all come from and where exactly was he. This place was not normal and it gave off a terribly negative vibe like one of Scarecrows pranks when he was fighting an enemy.

Harley got up and walked to the church sadly she looked like someone had died and kept sighing sadly every so often. It was actually making The Joker sad to see her like this her entire body was saturated with negative feelings and it was actually scaring him. He hated seeing her so unhappy it was like she had lost all hope in living and was a beacon of pure fear and sadness.

"Harley wait!" The Joker yelled he was desperate to find out why she was so unhappy. He followed her to the church and burst through the door into pitch darkness. Suddenly he found himself falling but out of the corner of his eye he saw Harley watching him fall still looking sad.

"Bye Puddin" She sighed sadly more tears forming in his eyes but The Joker couldn't reach her let alone call to her he was too busy falling fast and to a place he didn't know.


	3. C3: Joker's punishment

The Joker came to a dark room. It was made of stone with shackles chaining him to the wall "Where the hell am I?" he muttered crossly.

"In my dungeon" A cross voice said. He looked up to see Harley wearing her normal Harlequin suit but she had her hammer in her hand. She had an angry look on her face her eyes like burning coals.

"Harley?" He said in a confused yet nervous tone. He didn't like the look in her eyes it was worse than her usual annoyed looks.

"Yeah it's me you ungrateful, lying asshole!" She snapped fiercely.

The Joker blinked and then became annoyed "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!?" He raged angrily.

"Don't act innocent!" Harley snapped tears welling up.

"Why not? I have no idea to what your referring to!" He snapped.

Harley was amazed by his cruelty she folded her arms crossly "Let's see how about the amount of times you CHEATED on me, ABUSED me and LIED to my face!" She hissed.

The Joker swallowed nervously "Look Pooh I've told you before those girls meant NOTHING and I only HURT you because you don't listen to me".

Harley slapped his face "I am not an idiot! If they really meant NOTHING you wouldn't call then whenever we break up or you throw me out! And as for the abuse you do it coz you're a BASTARD!" she fumed.

The Joker was through being insulted "Now listen here you cocky bitch just coz I'm bound doesn't mean I can't kick your ass later!" he fumed.

Harley smirked "And there he is your TRUE face the abusive monster that IS you not that false mask you hide behind to coax women!" she said crossly.

"When I get out of these your road kill!" The Joker raged.

"Your all talk! As long as I have the key you're not going anywhere!" Harley sneered. She was enjoying this feeling of empowerment she had over her creator and was loving the adrenaline that came with it.

The Joker didn't see a key but then assumed it must be under her clothes. If he could get a hold of it he could get free.

Harley raised her hammer above her head smiling wickedly "Now smile pretty while I put your lights out for good!".

"Harley...Wait a sec...DON'T!" The Joker begged getting scared. That hammer was going to hurt and knowing Harley she would use it more than once on him.

"Not this time Bozo your gonna pay big time!" Harley said bringing down the hammer.

The Joker closed his eyes as The Hammer came down closer to his face and awaited the agonizing pain. But it never did and then he felt himself floating somewhere again but had not a clue where to "What in the HELL is going on?" He thought to himself.


	4. C4: Sweet dreams

The Joker walked through the darkness wearily "Ok so far I've met 2 Harley's. One wouldn't stop crying and the second wanted to kill me" he groaned crossly. He came to another door and sighed heavily. He knew it would lead somewhere and he couldn't go back as it was nothing but darkness. He opened the door slowly and was stunned at where he turned up.

He was in his bedroom back at the warehouse "Finally at least I can get some rest" he sighed happily. He sat down on the bed and placed his face is his hands if only he could figure out why he was inside Harley's mind and why there were so many versions of her inside her head.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around his chest and slid itself inside his jacket and began tickling his chest a little while the other began stroking his hair.

"Hi Puddin" Harley said seductively. Usually he would have shoved her off and told her to get dressed but he was so freaked out that he was enjoying the consoling attitude.

He lifted his head and peered at her not turning his head "Hey Pooh" he said smiling. He liked this version of Harley better she was being sweet and obedient.

"Aw is my Mistah-J stressed lemme give you a backrub" she said massaging his shoulders.

The Joker smiled he had never let Harley do this before but he was going to in the future as it felt REALLY nice. He could have melted if he was made of butter or chocolate "Harley where did you learn to get so good at this?" he said sighing heavily.

"Well when you have such a handsome fella in your life you gotta learn to please him so I let Red be my practice dummy" she said smiling sweetly.

After about a good few minutes The Joker caved in he HAD to play with her after all she had been teasing him with her hands for quite a while. He pulled her onto his lap and was both stunned and aroused by her outfit.

Harley was wearing a red lingerie nightgown with black lace on the skirt hem and on the chest which ended at her upper thigh. She had her hair lose and was wearing natural make-up making her look VERY cute.

"Harley..." The Joker said smirking. Who knew she could look so good in such little clothing maybe he should pay attention to her more often.

Harley wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed into his dark eyes "Like what you see Puddin?" she said batting her eyelashes.

"I sure do now c'mere and give daddy some sugar" he said deviously tiptoeing his fingers up her leg.

"Ooo Mistah-J you naughty boy" Harley giggled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's right baby talk dirty to me" The Joker said licking his lips. If Harley was THIS kinky in her mind then what was she like in real life.

Harley started to untie his bowtie and unbutton his shirt a little flashing his chest. She then pushed him down onto the bed so he was on his back.

"So you wanna play Harls?" The Joker said grinning.

"I sure do Puddin" Harley giggled. She turned around so her butt was in his facial view and began unzipping his pants.

"Nice ass Harls" The Joker said eyeing her black lace panties. For a ditzy blonde she had great taste.

"Thanks Puddin" Harley cooed and then was hit in the face by his somewhat erect penis. She grinned deviously "It's so big..." she said stroking it.

"Aint it" The Joker said smirking. He may not like to brag about a lot of things in his life but he did like to boast about the size of his cock.

"...And hard" Harley said stroking it gently making The Joker moan.

"Harley...where did you get so good with your hands" he moaned lustfully.

Harley giggled "I had some experience before I became a doctor" she said blushing. She then began licking his tip gently to tease him.

"Yes...just like that..." he grunted enjoying the feel of her tongue.

"Like that Mistah-J?" Harley teased.

"It feels great!" he sighed heavily.

Harley then shoved his member in her mouth and sucked hard then with her free hand began massaging his balls.

"Oh...Oh god...Harley...so good!" The Joker cried as her tongue and fingers massaged him.

"Youf..ike...ip" Harley moaned as she sucked him off.

"It feels wonderful...Harley your mouth is so soft and wet" he groaned and then came in her mouth.

Harley swallowed his cum and then licked her lips "Mmm tastes good" She said smirking.

"You dirty girl" The Joker chuckled.

"Oh there's more to come Puddin" Harley said and began lowering herself inside him moaning all the while.

The Joker threw his head back as his erect member filled her wet pussy.

Harley then began riding him gently at first then harder and faster "Oh...Oh Mistah-J...yeah..yeah..just like that...oh baby" she moaned lustfully.

"Harley...Harley...you feel so good!" The Joker moaned. Usually his mind was busy with plans to thwart Batman but now all he could think about was how good this felt.

"You're so hard...and big...I love it...oh yes!" Harley sighed grabbing his shoulder's as she leaned forward.

The Joker couldn't resist and grabbed her tits "C'mon baby work that ass move faster" he said grinning.

"Oh Mistah-J...I...I'm gonna cum!" Harley sighed her face turning red.

"Me too Harley...I'm gonna blow a load inside you baby!" The Joker yelled and came inside her.

Harley cried out in pleasure her voice echoing throughout the room.

Just as The Joker was starting to enjoy himself and consider a 2nd round he felt himself falling again "No...I wanna stay in this one!" he yelled angrily.

"Puddin! Wait come back!" Harley cried looking unhappy.

"FUUUCK!" The Joker yelled crossly as he fell into the darkness again.


	5. C5: Happiness Sickening or sweet?

The Joker came to wearily. He could feel a gentle breeze blowing and the scent of flowers was in the air. There was a rustling of leaves and a few fell upon him gently.

He sat up quickly and found himself in a meadow. The sun was shining brightly and it was peaceful which he liked but the atmosphere was too...Happy.

"Where...Where am I?" The Joker said wearily.

"Hi Puddin!" A cheery voice said from behind him.

The Joker turned to see Harley. She had a huge grin on her face and looked very excited. A part of him felt glad to see her but exhausted by her joy.

"Hi Harls" He said wearily.

"What's up? Why so gloomy Mistah-J aint ya always saying a smile is best" Harley giggled skipping around.

She was wearing a white halter neck summer dress with a blue flower pattern which ended at her knees. Her hair was tied in 2 braids and fastened with 2 blue scrunchies decorated with daisies.

"I'm TIRED. I've been dragged through your mind for the last 24 hrs. and so far I can't remain in one room without being dragged out!" He snapped angrily.

Harley leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly "Aww don't be mad I'm here and it's alright now" she said fondly.

"I suppose...for now" He muttered quietly.

Harley nuzzled into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She was so bubbly and cheery. He liked that but too much joy was exhausting for him.

He patted her head gently enjoying her affection but he wanted to know what the hell was going on and why he was in Harley's mind. Did she subconsciously desire him to know what she was thinking?

"You hungry Mistah-J?" Harley asked kindly peering up at him with her big blue eyes.

The Joker's stomach gurgled loudly to which he blushed and looked away. It had been hours since he last ate and he was starving.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Harley giggled and led him through the meadow towards a cottage.

The Joker was impressed. For an old house in the middle of the country it was rather nice.

She led him inside and sat him at a table "You stay put while I whip up some goodies" Harley said gently and kissed his cheek.

"Sure thing sweets" The Joker said gratefully and picked up a newspaper which was laid out beside him.

Harley began cooking something at the stove and poured him a cup of coffee "To help wake you up a little. You look mighty tired" Harley said kindly.

"Harley..." he said fondly. This part of Harley was rather annoying but she was growing on him. He sipped at the coffee and sighed pleasantly; she had her faults but making coffee wasn't one of them.

Harley began cracking some eggs and mixed in bacon, cheese and some herbs. She was making an omelette one of his favourites too. When she was done she laid in front of him gently "Eat up and get better" she said sweetly and kissed his cheek.

The Joker began to dig in. He felt a large sigh escape his lips and the delicious meal began to enter his stomach. Harley wasn't great at cooking but her omelette's were to die for.

"It'll help you concentrate Mistah-J and perhaps learn more about where you are" Harley said gently.

The Joker stopped eating and stared at her "You KNOW why I'm here?!" he said in shock.

Harley nodded "Sure I do" she said gently.

"Then tell me woman!" He said desperately.

Harley smiled sadly "I WANT to Puddin but I can't" she said apologetically.

"But WHY?" he said crossly.

"It's something you have to learn alone" she said gently.

"How do I learn this by myself?!" he snapped frustratedly.

"With this" She said placing a hand on his heart with a solemn look.

The Joker smiled this form of Harley was a pain in the ass but she was growing on him.

"Now it's time to find the other one" She said collecting his empty plates.

The Joker got to his feet and stood by the door. He quickly turned to her and smiled "Wish me luck toots" he said kindly.

"Good luck Mistah-J" she said sweetly.

The Joker opened the door and fell into darkness again. This time he wasn't so mad about it; she had been helpful and his strength had returned "Ok Harls...what else has your twisted little mind got in store for me".


End file.
